


Thank You!

by CitrusSP



Series: ShuTaba Week 2020 [7]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusSP/pseuds/CitrusSP
Summary: The Final Day of ShuTaba (ShuFuta) Week: Free Day!The Phantom Thieves of Hearts say thanks for tuning in!
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba
Series: ShuTaba Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636183
Kudos: 10





	Thank You!

Akiren: Hey everyone! Thanks for joining our adventure!

Futaba: It really means a lot to me and Akiren!

Ann: We all appreciate it! These two are  _ such  _ a cute combo!

Ryuji: Hell yeah, they are!

Morgana: For once, I agree with Ryuji. But only because he agreed with Lady Ann~

Yusuke: Such a fascinating relationship is in need of a drawing.

Makoto: Indeed. Maybe we should all do something for the two.

Haru: You're right, Mako-chan! I should make.a celebratory cake!

Kasumi: I don't have anything. But I'm happy for you two!

Futaba: Here's to many more years of me being with my key item.

Akiren: and my user.

Ryuji: Wait that sounds really wrong.

Kasumi: Don't question it.

Ryuji: [has flashbacks to the bet] Ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if some of these were short, but hoo boy. Maybe I should be more prepared next year. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
